brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan209
Domain History Ivan's history on the Domain started one day on Forum Motion. Ivan happened to be advertising his old brawl clan Smash Society. There he found a member by the name of Hcfwesker. After talking with him for some time, he found out that I could upload videos to YouTube. He asked me if I was willing to upload some to his channel, and so I did. The final result was this. thumb|300px|right|Ivan's first video made for HCF From there Ivan keep making videos for Hcf, eventually Ivan won some points from Hcf for being the best new member or something like that, with that he got Pokemon Ranch. From there Ivan visited the Domain a tiny bit till his computer crashed. Not being able to visit his brawl clan, Ivan was forced to use the Domain via-net. From there Ivan became a huge fan coming on almost every day. Eventually he was given the job as a Mod, and the rest is history! :D Real Life Ivan was born in Santiago De Cuba, Cuba. He lived there for some time, until he was able to leave and moved to New Jersy. There Ivan lived for 8 years, and he didn't do much there. After living in Jersy, he moved out to Sin City were he is currently living. While living there this is when Ivan got into video games, due to there being nothing to do in Sin City if you are not over 21 :D . While living in Vegas he attened two elementry schools, two middle schools, then at his current high school (Coronado High School). While attending Coronado, the game Super Smash bros came out. For the first five month he played casualy until his school held a tourny. While attending this he got to see the light, so to speak with brawl. From there he began to play competivly, and by doing this meet clario. Facts 1) First Smash Bros main was Pikachu 2) Was at one time a Sonic Fan boy 3) Is the 4th best brawl player at his school. Only being behind Clario (3rd), Zr0 (2nd), FOW (1st) 4) Ivan LOVES pizza 5) Ivan was born in Cuba 6) Ivan loves to sing (and can sing preatty well) 7) Lives in Sin City (Las Vegas, Nevada) 8) Has seen EVERY pokemon episode all the way up until the current sesion of Diamond/Pear 9) Has compleated his pokedex (with out AR) 10) Has captured over 12 shiny pokemon 11) Favorite game is Pokemon Crystle 12) Favorite game sieries is Megaman Battle Network 13) Mains Falco 14) First brawl main was Sonic 15) Best he has placed in tourney is 2nd at Coronado High School's Double tourney 16) Best REAL tourney place is 17th place 18) Has been in chior since 4th grade 19) His birthday is Febuary 18 1993 (Feb 18 is also the day that Pluto was discuvered) 20) Was once a noob :P 21) IS THE BEST BRAWLER IN THE WORLD (clario gave me this idea :D ) Category:Brawlers